A Song Could Change Everything
by ZammieGirl
Summary: Thinking one-shot unless told to do more...but read and review. I think it's a good story.what do you all think!


**Heyy gals! So,I got inspired. By a story and I am completely inlove so I decided to write this...and I completely fail at writing songs but it's like midnight and my brain cells are fried at midnight. I wanted cute little Zammie moments. I don't think I am going to continue unless you guys would like more. I wrote the song while thinking of my crush who just happens to be dating my friend and this guy and I have a lot in common. Our intitials are even the same. He's my best friend. It's wierd cause I am also six days older than him and were the same sign. The song is kinda how I felt...sorry for showing all my emotions. Just read,review,favorite?**

Cameron Morgan, also known as one of the most popular pop divas around the entire world. That's not all who I am...I am also a spy and go to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I live a double life but not a lot of people know that. It's hard managing a spy life and a rocker life but with my family and friends behind me I can do it. Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter, one of my best friends who plays bass in my band. Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton, another one of my best friends who works as my manager. Macey McHenry, another one of my best friends who sings back-up. Grant Newman, my drumer who isn't the smartest but can sure rough up someone if you mess with his girl. Jonas Anderson, my other manager who works with Liz on managing me. Zachary 'Zach' Goode, the guy I like, guiter god, and my duet partner. My mom, also the headmistress of my school, who manages working in school for me. My techer-slash-guardian, Joe Solomon, who is my personal bodyguard.

I woke up in my little room on my tour bus. We were touring through the United States and trying to work our way back to Gallagher academy. I sat up in my bed and saw my friends still sleeping. Granted, it was only eight in the morning but we usually have rehearsal at ten and with four girls and one bathroom, let's just say that doesn't work so well. I quietly sneaked my into the bathroom where my clothes were waiting on the counter. I stripped off my clothes and got in the shower. After about exactly three-minutes-and-forty-three-seconds I got out and put my clothes on in a record timing four-minutes-and-fifty-seven-seconds.

I woke up my friends but Bex was the hardest to wake up. "Bex,get up! We have one hour and thirty-seven minutes before rehearsal," I shouted at Bex. She slightly rolled around and fluttered her eyes and picked up her pillow and threw it at me. I got caught off guard and fell off of her bed. I grabbed the bucket and filled it with ice water. I walked over to her bed and said "Bex,up now or the water." She didn't reply or nudge so I threw the water on her and she jumped out of her bed.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, you better run fast!" She shouted. I ran around the bus and looked back to see her getting closer. I looked forward again and ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry...Zach?" I asked. Zach has been gone for awhile due to the fact that some obsessed fan has been following him for months.

"Nice to see you too Gallagher Girl," Zach commented. I saw Bex coming but she saw what time it was and ran to the bathroom.

"Sorry again Zach," I said. Zach had gotten up and offered to help me up. I took his hand and then looked at my outfit. It was filled with syrup, whp cream, and butter along with Zach's shirt.

"Ah man, my pancakes," Zach said as he looked at our shirts. There was a pancake stuck to his shirt so I picked it off.

"Here you go..." I said as I gave him the pancake I took off his shirt.

He took a step closer and wiped the whip cream off of my face. He licked his finger then but I took it away from him and licked it. I knew Zach and I has something going on but I didn't know where we stood. One minutes he is caring for me, the next all serious. I couldn't find a common line between us. He laughed at me as I took the cherry off of his nose and popped it into my mouth.

"That's not fair...that was my only cherry!" He complained. I started walking away but Zach got a hold of my wrist and spun me around and kissed my lips so lightly that I didn't feel a thing. He gave me his signature 'I-know-something-you-don't' smirk and walked to his room to change. I couldn't help but smile as he was out of sight. I ran towards my room and grabbed some more clothes. I changed quickly and sooner than I could imagine, we were at rehearsal. I gave my choreographer a quick hug and got up on stage and started to sing.

"Here's the thing

I'm starting to love you

I know I can't believe it either

But when I saw your eyes

I knew I couldn't help myself

They thought I couldn't do it

But they were proved wrong

Now were starting

To fall apart

I couldn't believe it

I thought I loved you

I thought you loved me

But now...

Were falling apart

A picture shatterd

Million pieces

When I thought it would be a million pictures

Your under my skin

In too deep

Can't get you out"

I sand my heart out but didn't know how to finish. That's when I heard Zach sing:

"Baby girl listen to me

You got me under your spell

When you talk to me

I'm hyponotized

When I see those eyes

I melt inside

When I see your smile

I would do anything to keep it on your face"

Zach stared at me as he sung. That didn't have anything to do with the song though so I continue my part.

"You just don't understand

Were different

Were older

Were us..."

I thought about that next part. I wnated to say "That's what makes us, us" but I couldn't get the words out so Zach started to sing.

"Which makes us, us

No one can tell us different

You thought our picture was shattered

But it shattered into a million pictures."

The last part he spoke. I stared into disbleif. I gently put my mic down on the stage and walked to the tour bus. I wanted to cry because he was right. About everything. I wanted to go up to him and for him to pull me into his arms and kiss my lips passionatly. Instead I ran like a baby. I knew he was right. That one line got to me and changed my view on things. I took out my iPhone and put my earphones in. "Too Little Too Late" was on by JoJo. I started to sing along.

It's just too little too late

a little too wrong

And I can't wait

But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)

You say you dream of my face

But you don't like me

You just like the chase

To be real

It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)

I started to cry a little but wiped away the tears. Tomorrow I had to face a crowd with a million faces that looked up to me but here I am crying over a boy who I would never know where I stand with him. Only time will tell... 


End file.
